<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy by Eternalflameforeverburns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466140">Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns'>Eternalflameforeverburns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>steve rogers/genderbent tony stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As her alarm clock struck 9 am Toni groaned and rolled over in bed, attempting to fall back to sleep.</p><p>''Miss Stark, Captain Rogers said he'll come in and get you if you don't come to the meeting today.''</p><p>''Tell Cap to screw himself.''</p><p>Her eyes widened as she heard Steve's voice outside her room and within a few minutes he was inside.</p><p>''Rogers, get the fuck out of my room.'' She scowled at him, yelping when he scooped her from the bed, dressing her in one of her normal outfits, ignoring her protests and holding her close to his body while he dressed her.</p><p>Fucking Cap, she hated how aroused he made her feel. </p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him once he'd finished and blinked.</p><p>''You happy now?''</p><p>''Not in the slightest Stark.''</p><p>She yelped as he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the meeting.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>10 minutes into the meeting and she was extremely bored.<br/>
That was when she felt it, a vibration in her panties.<br/>
Fucking asshole,she should've realized.</p><p>She glared daggers at him from across the table and stood up, taking off her panties in front of everyone and plopping them on the table.</p><p>''If that's the best you can do Rogers I'm dissapointed.'' </p><p>She commented, leaving the room, feeling a breeze go up her as she walked through the corridors, going to her lab.</p><p>''Jarvis, lock the door and don't let anyone in.''</p><p>''Yes Miss Stark.'' </p><p>Toni reached under a table, pulling out a box of her toys and propped herself up on a desk, gently beginning to ride one of her dildos. Steve's name leaving her lips.</p><p>''Fuck..Steve.. fuck..Cap.. fuck me..'' She moaned as she bounced on it, turning the dildo all the way up.</p><p>That was when she saw the real Cap. He was outside the door, watching her, a dark lustfilled gaze on his face.</p><p>''Let me in Stark, that's an order.''</p><p>''I don't listen to orders and I won't listen to you.''</p><p>''Let me in right now and I'll go easy on you.''</p><p>''What makes you think I want you to go easy on-..''</p><p>A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt an orgasm go through her body, moaning his name as she came.</p><p>God she'd really done it now.</p><p>''Open the door or I'll break it with my shield.''</p><p>''You wouldn't-..''</p><p>''Try me.''</p><p>Oh fuck she loved that tone.</p><p>''Jarvis open the door.''</p><p>Within seconds she was pinned against the wall by her throat, lightly squeezing, before he flipped her around so  her front on it as he moved the dildo in and out of her, his free hand undoing his belt before he slid into her. He wasn't going to go easy on her, not in the slightest and within moments was pounding into her.</p><p>Toni whimpered at the amount of pleasure she was feeling from both ends, turning her head ever so slightly and grabbing his hair hard so she could kiss him.</p><p>Steve growled against her lips, kissing her hard enough to try and make all the air come out of her lungs as he fucked her.</p><p>''Fuck I'm so close.''</p><p>Toni whimpered slightly, feeling herself come and within moments Steve shot his hot cum inside of her body.</p><p>''Are you going to obey me next time?''</p><p>''Probably not.''</p><p>She laughed slightly, shoving the dildo into the cleaning machine she had made for it and leaving the room, lightly pecking his lips as she did so.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>